XCOM (Mini Movies)
The Alien Stories TV Movie Series is a fictional set of TV movies which takes storylines and characters from some of the existing fictions of the XCOM Franchise. It follows the stories of multiple different characters, factions and events that happen throughout a universe and timeline and are released in the form of various length stories that are told by two Ascidians as if these two was sharing knowledge with each other. Stories |-|Main Stories= Main Stories Main Story : Hangar 6 - R&D During the day leading up to this invasion, Nico DaSilva found himself leading an team to work with the doctor Heinrich Dresner in order to perform in a radical experiment to battle a dangerous new contagion that has got into an old friend of Nico and left him forcefully connected to an unknown enemy. However, it doesn't take too long for that entire situation to become even worse as an agent finds that their Subject is connected to Aliens. Main Story : Resurrection Eighteen years have passed since the Ethereals decimated XCOM after their council betrayal and few are left fighting against the Alien threat but when a squad respond to an SOS, it turns out that the chance in victory is bigger than believed as XCOM hasn't been entirely defeated and has actually found what will be that first step in taking their home but it will not be easy and sacrifices will be needed to be paid to just have even a chance. Main Story : Escalation While XCOM secretly rebuild for a long guerrilla war, pockets of Resistance are sprouting in the hinterlands in this forms of this band of Reapers, expert marksman and fearsome hunters of Alien flesh and tribes of former ADVENT troopers who are powerful hybrids called Skirmishers as well as another mysterious faction. As their response, this Ethereals have unleashed a extremely deadly and also terrifying new threat called the Chosen. |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : Genesis Before the Aliens invaded, the research vessel UGS interceptor was launched in a opportunity to explore their new frontier but the crew are soon stranded sixty light years away from home when they are forced in to a big dimensional wormhole where they find two Alien groups battling against each other which causes them to find themselves right in the middle of it all which only worsens with the threat of a big oncoming doomsday device. Extra Story : UFO Defense Commander Jonelle Barrett has done well in leading their small XCOM facility in Africa and she has now been chosen to create a new one in Europe after their last one there had been destroyed but when the Aliens learn there has be a change of leadership, troubles arise as Africa's resources are spread thin while evidence point to a traitor within as Jonelle also finds herself looking in to the mysterious abductions and slaughters of cattle. Extra Story : Decommissioning During the war, there were four small XCOM facilities across the world but now that the war is nearing its end, this only one that remains operational is in Asia. However, their time has now come for it to be shut down and put into storage but this Council having been keeping it a secret in how this happens while the Council have a operation to salvage wrecks in seas going as Robert Manley receives a proposal from a rogue XCOM soldier. Status Examples Characters |-|Main Stories= Main Stories Main Story : Hangar 6 - R&D The Bureau Agents Heinrich Dresner's Team The Aliens Main Story : Resurrection Former XCOM Ivan's Resistance Gulf City's Resistance Cell ADVENT The Elpis's Resistance Cell Greenville Settlement Helena Settlement's Old Ferry Barge Helena Settlement Deloach's Contagion Zone Settlers Sunflower Settlement Moira Vahlen's Research Group The Aliens Piravom Settlement New Kochi Kasparov's Crew The Contagion New Singapore Miscellaneous Main Story : Escalation The Reapers The Aliens Wildcat Reorientation Center's Skirmishers Kestrel Tribe's Skirmishers ADVENT XCOM Personnel XCOM Soldier The Templars First Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Second Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Third Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Fourth Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Fifth Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Sixth Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Seventh Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Eighth Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Ninth Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Tenth Unnamed Skirmisher Tribe's Skirmishers Red Wolf Tribe's Skirmishers XCOM Drones |-|Extra Stories= Extra Stories Extra Story : Genesis UGS Interceptor The Aliens Extra Story : UFO Defense XCOM Soldiers The Aliens XCOM Personnel Andermatt Zurich Miscellaneous Extra Story : Decommissioning XCOM Soldiers XCOM Personnel "Emergency Landing"'s Airfield The SORES The Aliens The Council's Private Research Facility